


{独法} 入戏

by Diante



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: *大四lofter写手法&大三戏剧专业独 同居 恋人未满一句话概括“轻小说家在描写某不了解的场景时遇到了困难，优秀小演员决定帮帮他，但是把他吓坏了”慎入：抖S独，娘们唧唧法，第一人称假车，某种non con来自一个群里糟糕的梗，然后我把他写出来发现更糟糕了。通篇假车。演艺圈散发造型独出没（看了某位太太的画有感而发）（如果我还能如约写出身份互换后的法独篇，我一定要叫它<出戏>）
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	{独法} 入戏

我，loft写手弗朗西斯遇到了人生难题。在国拟人作品Axis Power Hetalia tag下的千fo福利抽奖中，我该死的大转盘抽奖app替我抽到了含non con设定的，Germany & France的点梗。现在我不得不写一篇包含这我所不了解的性情节的同人作品。

“看在你始终善于营业的人设份上，你不能扫任何粉丝的兴。更何况是千fo福利活动时。” 第四天上午，当我想着：总算能定稿了，只差“那部分”（我反复推敲、思索，仍拿不定人物的心理及反应的那部分）时，路德维希就那样一本正经地取笑我。只拿剧本演戏的小演员怎么会懂？作为情场高手的我竟无法描摹non con。我哪经历过呢？没法借鉴的。

我相信他的有在心里笑——他的五官都呈现严肃而克制的情感趋向，用词也极中性，但我仍能听出他的幸灾乐祸。我的室友，路德维希，低我一届的戏剧专业学生，未来的小演员，在业务方面，和我，简直是，同室操戈，不共戴天。据众人所言他在舞台上张扬又耀眼——我没看过演出，毕竟他对我的黄色文学也漠不关心，不以为然，乃至避之若浼（他是把莎士比亚和莫里哀奉为典范之人，文学于他是严肃，不容亵渎，饱含内蕴；在某个意外阅读我稿件的时间点，他只一眼过后就走了，走了，走了！他一定是觉得那会弄脏了自己！）——不过于同居方面，路德维希却是个温恭、谦卑、彬彬有礼，对待任何事认真到无以复加的后辈。作为知音，他不合格；作为室友，我挑不出半点毛病。若非要说，那只能是与演艺圈极不相称的背头发型。谢天谢地，今天他采纳了我的建议，这果然很赞——我终于不必对着一颗老气的大背头说话。

“你暂时找不到灵感？”转椅上，他正为自己烫卷额发——他即将出门，他要为近期露天剧场的演出排练，最近他都在忙这个——这是他对我提出的，关于发型建议的初次实践。在弄好头发之前，他仍有时间与我扯淡。我朝他那儿偷瞄，他一如既往地平淡。

我的手仍在拉扯头发，没有灵感时便如此。他看到了，他的鹰眼对生活细致入微，因此他会是个好演员。我敷衍着：“我的灵感从不会枯竭。但我实在难以写出non con时France的感受。可这与你又有何干？你没有读过其中的半个词。” 我仍然暗自怪罪我的抽奖转盘app ，还有我耿直的，非得把结果截图原原本本发布的行径。暗箱操作也好，哪怕PS一下也好，现在博文已经有423个赞，大家都看着了，我没法再说什么了。

“我读过，”他辩驳，理性地阐明事实，“只半篇，你就收回了。不过我对华丽词藻和癫狂情欲不感冒，太强烈了，难以承受。”

我没说话。片刻后他卷好了头发。我抬起眼，入目的发型，眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，全身……每一处都能轻松点燃心火，他太欲了，我必须得移开视线。 _但当我开始想SS军服时_ ，他已经走到我的电脑前：“non con是什么？”

“非自愿性//行//为。”我企图看到回应，所以我目不转睛地看他的脸。只是他的表情管理能力太好，太稳定，面对污言秽语竟也毫无异状。

“那听起来确实不好写。”他严肃地说，像在讨论普通的情节，“所以你不能胡乱地写。”

“当然。”我附和。我的手终于放过可怜的头发（它们在这四天掉得太多），操纵鼠标点开文字页面，这是我已写好的部分，只差它了。我要给他看吗？不，太羞耻。内容是其次；重点在于，在他明确表明对此不感冒之后，我不该把它送到他眼前。我滚着滑轮，白纸黑字，流动化影：“哥哥的一千个粉丝都在看着，我不能胡乱地写，就像你在接到新角色时你必须去亲自读他的人物传记，你需要揣摩人物在某一幕的心情。”

“那么，你可以和你的粉丝商量更改情节？”他试探。

“那不好，我是完美的。况且这个标签被我明确地放到活动页面上一周——是从ao3复制过来的，当时我没有仔细看这个。”我摊手，“过去太久了，现在大家都在等，我不能突然扫谁的兴。”

我又抓挠头皮。几根可怜的发丝落下。

路德维希说：“我想办法帮你。给我讲讲情节？”

何必呢？我拒绝了。他不待见（我和）我写的东西，这不足以让我拒绝；我只是在想，倘若他明白那两个角色亦叫Francis和Ludwig，而且他们已经在，正在，即将在我的作品里发生性//行//为时，他要怎么想？

“我仍然想帮你，我的朋友。”他在看我的屏幕，左下角，那儿显示页数。他在估摸篇幅。我害臊了，前倾身子遮挡住；他移开视线，一副了然于胸之神色。我明白了，他心里一定已然有了底。我要怎么办？以防万一，以缩写替换人名，检索，替换，一气呵成，不动声色。这时他瞥了腕表，我也抬头看看挂钟：他差不多得走了。他临走前说：“把这个文件发给我，我仍然想帮你。”

“你拿什么帮我呢路易？”我关掉页面，不客气地回嘴。

“我修读过五门文学课程。”他说，“我以为我对角色和场景的理解会有独到之处？”

“真看不出，但我以为你写的东西肯定卖不出去。”我自暴自弃地把文件拖进聊天框里。

路德维希看到我的所作所为了，当然，他一直就在我身后。我不解释了。我不耐烦地甩手让他走。他说：“今晚我不回来吃饭了。你记得买明天喝的牛奶。”

负责食品采购不会困扰我，困扰我的是今晚家门前不可名状的怪异感。它像蹲坐于门把的撒旦。于轻小说作者来说这类奇异想法时常会有，因而我嘱咐自己：安静，安静。我要摸钥匙了，两串钥匙在口袋里纠缠，糟糕地；难以分开，一时仅玲琅回声复响。终于插进锁孔，转动，开门。很黑，没有开灯。路德维希不在，或是已入梦乡？我踩掉鞋子，垫着脚尖上到地板。脚步很轻，心跳很重。他不在。房里很静。他不在。我失望了。他很少晚归。他的圈子很广，尽是玩得开的艺术家。可他说过他不与他们为伍。

屋里的怪异较屋外更重，我预感有坏事即将发生。我想对了。锁舌扣进锁孔，手指离开把手的一瞬，几近同时，他温热的手就触到我的肩，结结实实地按下去。被偷袭了。猛地震悚，立即，我的身体做出自卫式的回应。本能地，关节锁闭，肌肉绷紧。我是对的，因为，很快，腹部就遭受击打，难以抗拒。得益于预警，那并不太疼，可自我的喉腔深处仍涌出不自在的，随气流喷涌的低吟，似忧虑和软弱呕出。我回过神时已被禁锢到偷袭者怀抱，他坚硬的双臂交错在我前胸，像要把我糅进躯体界线。我在边缘漫步，如履薄冰，稍不注意界线就要粉碎。

粉碎。

“路德维希！”黑暗中，我喊出偷袭者的名字，是香水。香水暴露他的身份。他的手臂仍然锁着我，四指嵌入胸侧肋骨间隙；它们是天造地设的齿轮，彼此咬合。我的手扒拉他强壮的小臂，坚硬的，与我的胸廓严丝合缝。桎梏在加紧，我喘不过气。“路德维希，放开我！你在做什么！”界线真的要粉碎了，我将被溶进他炽热的身体。他不回答我，却用拇指摩挲我的一侧乳//头。这不得当，之前我们没有过撩拨肉体的密切接触，即使我对他怀有不轨之心——

我不明白他要做什么。我的乳//头在他粗糙的，缺乏温情的抚慰中挺立。然后我知晓他要做什么了。我们彼此都怀有不轨之心。糖纸从未被捅破，直到路德维希做了哥伦布。羞愧，惊慌，兴奋，窃喜，太多矛盾情感交织，碰撞。这使我脸颊发烫。路德维希的拇指正勾在我衬衣的两颗纽扣间。两端粘合的丝质布片被分到最开，张力勒得我另一侧乳//头燥痛。这不行，虽然很刺激。我没想在惊慌又被动的状态下结合。我穿过怛然之境，在他臂上抓挠，妄以疼痛吓退劲敌。可，该死，它太滑了。它饱满又棱角分明，每条血管都以完美弧度隆起，服帖的汗毛如裹琼浆。他是上帝雕琢之物，完美，只有完美。我什么也抓不住，什么也划不破。我的指腹在涔了汗的，如蜜般滑的皮肤上无力地刮擦。抓不住。我轻声提醒：“路德维希，快点放开我，我就当什么也没发生。”

我希望他尊重我的劝诫，至少，给予遵循或反对之回应。他的呼吸逐渐加重，至此仍未说话。我焦虑了，内心滋生对先前判定是否属于盲目乐观的疑虑。他对我有不轨之心吗？他的力量很足，手指能在我身上留下淤青。他不回话，但呼吸夹杂情//欲。我焦虑了。弄伤他未果，于是我行军向上转移。率先被摸到的是如刀刻的，高挺严苛的鼻梁。我确定是他了。那是路德维希才会有的的五官，只有他才能有的。 _我想到古罗马的雕塑，又想到SS军官的侧颜。_ 不行，不该想。向上，继续向上。接着我抓到他的刘海，蜷曲的，扁平的发丝，干燥到发涩。那是他今早刚烫卷的额发。是了，这必然是他了。我的心跳又快了。入夜了，他在主动挑起一桩情事，尽管满含粗鲁。

他灼热的呼吸洒在后颈，它们钻进衣领。

我要硬了。

感谢黑暗，惊惶失措得以全数隐藏其中，使我不至在他眼前失态。我硬了，但我并不想在这时，在我还未被仰慕时，与他发生关系。此外，我也不想被动开端下进行。“路德维希，放开我吧，今天不合适。”我好言相劝，无果。

于是情形变得颇为紧急。这个温恭谦卑的孩子不听前辈的话了。而且他的力量大得可怕。我要做点什么。我克制悸动，向后踢蹬。“你是怎么了？有什么事，我们可以好好说。”

我没有穿鞋，柔软的足底不能让他疼痛。但我努力找他胫骨的位置，那儿尖锐又脆弱，也是一块上帝雕琢之物，但倘若他要行凶——在我等了足够久而他未回话时——则不是了。我卯足了劲往那蹬。踢到了！钳制的力量松懈了，我又往那儿蹬一脚，攻势完全瓦解。很好，从他又伸向我的臂下我飞快地逃脱。我的身段比他灵活，因而我要以最快的速度钻进卧房，锁门，然后打电话给他哥哥控诉，然后——没有然后了，戛然而止。突然的天旋地转让我意识到事实：我被他重重地砸到地上。

！！

我从站姿猛然落地，肋骨撞上地板，毫无缓冲，毫无准备，痛得要使我背过气去。方才逃跑时，路德维希抓到了我的一只脚踝，因此我失去平衡。我的脊椎一定被震断了！我痛得什么也说不出，只伏在那儿流泪。我的肺、我的气管一阵阵地疼，喉头又痒又腥，像快速跑过一段长路般。他怎么可以这样过分？路德维希太过分了，就像摔倒时被压出的肺内空气，现在我的那一点儿兴奋和窃喜也完完全全地，一点不留地，被他压榨到可怖的黑夜里去了。太过分了。我的耳朵嗡嗡地响，头也在发晕。

我听到他在呢喃。什么？他在说什么？他放开我的脚踝，那可怜的，被扯开的韧带在疲软回弹。他至我身边跪下，抚着我的背轻声问的，是什么？“没事吧？”似乎是这句话，我听不清，嗡嗡声还在回响。我希望他再说一遍，再关心我一遍，但没有了。他的手也离开我的背。我不知是否是听错了，但我怎么可能没事？我咬着唇憋回眼泪。这太丢人了，太可笑了，我没有在偷袭中示弱，却因为摔了一跤痛得哭出来。而他就这样当旁观者。

不能想了。哦，可是他让我想到自己笔下的巴黎， _地下室，铁床，狂风大作，摇晃的影。_ 他要做什么？他从来没对我说过重话，也没在争执中打过我。我原本不想理他，但如若什么也不说，就会显得我过于软弱。我缓了快有一个世纪那么长的时间，才能从疼痛的胸腔里出声：“你到底要做什么？哥哥不想陪你玩这样的游戏，你触怒我了。”

我撑着地面起身，但还做不到，我的躯干完全使不上力。他做得太过分，简直与暴徒无异。是的，果然，连再让我缓和的机会都没给，我的胳膊又被他扯住，更粗暴地。伴随肩关节的剧痛，我被从地上拉起来，我踉跄着走两步，被拉回他的方向。

他正把我往卧室里拉扯。 _卧室，不，卧室，铁床，床脚晃荡，吱——_ 我确信他要做什么了。但是他的暴力行径吓到了我。我害怕了。他变的冷血、残暴、怪异。他是高举束棒的扈从，是手刃凶兽的角斗士，是——没有了，戛然而止。我已经被拖进卧室了。我即将被丢到床上了。我不该放任自己联想的。也许我要早些反抗。我要反抗了。

“等一下，路易！如果……如果你想做，你应该温柔一点。”

这就是我的反抗，我的垂死挣扎。我现在根本抵抗不了任何暴行。路德维希仍然把我里扯，像拽一个破烂麻袋。好了，我终于被丢到床上了。我的头撞到什么柔软的物什，我看不见，一会儿后我才知道那是他的手。原本我就要撞到墙了。

我摸索床头的电灯开关，他在阻拦。但是我成功地在混乱中把灯按亮。太亮了，睁不开眼。我必须在光亮下劝阻他，让他看到我的抵抗和愤怒。待我适应这光线——

直到一团黑影笼罩我。

是的，一团有重量的黑影。现在我的脸和双手都被盖在某种温暖的织物中，接着路德维希压上了我的身体，很沉。我在他身下挣扎。衬衣纽扣开了两颗，我们的胸膛帖在一起。肌肤相切的触感，结合那织物的气味——我明白了，他把衣服脱掉了，那是他的套头衫。他的上半身一定不着片缕了。而那衣物里散发出的强烈的，路德维希的味道正使我着迷。

这是他的情趣吗？我又开始怀疑。从偷袭起，他就没和我说一句话。他弄痛我，又不和我说话，不听我劝阻，不让我辩解。他不与我交流，因而我无法分辨这是情趣还是暴行。我依然要挣扎，在无法琢磨他的心意前。只是在我挣脱前，他已经自织物上方按住我的手。我又被钉住了，我被完完全全盖在他的气味下面，而且什么也看不到了。

他裸露的的乳//头划过了我的，两颗同样坚硬的肉粒碰撞。 _Francis在阴霾重压的巴黎，而我想到灰暗色调里无法发泄的苦楚。_ 不行，不行。我要控制不住了。不行，还不行。停止。停下。不行。再反抗一次。

“好痛！你弄痛我了，路易。” 我嚷道。即便不是暴行，我也不要这样的情趣，太冷酷，太凶恶。我要逃脱。可我的手很痛，他的力量太大，被拇指深嵌的腕部肌腱在承受不该承受之重，它们一定也要留下淤痕了。我必须，逃脱。我挣扎，抱怨，不指望他的怜惜；我只是泄愤，我要让他明白我心底里的愤怒。

可闻言，他竟放开了。他放开了我，出乎意料。我于是借机去扯那蒙住我的线衣——我错了，我应该先打他的鼻子，这样我就不至于在几秒后就再次被束缚双手。这回他把那线衣的两条袖子在我臂上打了结，而余下的半截还套在我的头上。我依然看不见。为什么？为什么要剥夺我的视觉。太欺负人。已经不只是愤怒了，我觉得受到了羞辱。我以为我们的性//事会由我挑起，在一个他自灵魂深处认可我全部的晚上。

现在我被他自以为是的情趣羞辱了。

他又压住我。现在他有两只自由的手掌在我身上探索。他太重了，太过分了。他的手总在无关紧要的地带徘徊，只轻轻带到敏感部位。我的下//体硬的发疼了，我将要彻底陷在情欲之中。但这件事发展得不对。完全不对。这不是情趣，是违背本人意志的诱//奸——从一开始！我想明白了，我必须拒绝，然后教导他正确的求欢方式。

“路德维希，你应该吻我，爱抚我，而不是像个暴君！”

我在努力和缠绕手腕的线衫作对。首先，我要从这件衣服里钻出去；其后，我要当面教育他。至少，如果他今晚非得跟我做的话，我要扭转这个局面。我要占据主导地位。我不能让这件事变成诱//奸。

可他突然开口了，在沉默了一晚以后：“ _你不需要亲吻和爱抚，因为你在亵渎你所爱之人，Francis。_ ”

你不需要亲吻和爱抚，因为你在亵渎你所爱之人。这是他今晚与我说的第一句话， _足以击碎一位仰慕者所有的的旖旎幻想_ 。我记得这句话，这是我心中想过的，Ludwig会对Francis说的最冷漠的台词。屏幕里，我描写他们的爱//欲， _浪漫的、直白的、热烈的、炫目的……_ 可屏幕外的弗朗西斯对路德维希所做之事又何尝不是亵渎？

等等！？

我惊呆了。我似乎想到什么。我回味他的话。

我恍然大悟，这是我文中的台词。他正在演绎他！他是个演员，我该早点发觉！他入戏了，他在演绎我笔下的Ludwig。难怪会有这种陌生与熟悉交织的违和感，可是……

想到他的行为只因入戏，我的委屈和恐惧突然一扫而空了。还好这都不是真的，他不是真的要伤害我。我眼里还有泪呢！但我开始呼唤他：“路易，你在演戏对不对路易？我知道了，我都发现了，你什么都骗不了哥哥我，现在你要——”

可我的话还没说完。他咬了我的锁骨。

他很用力，我快哭了。

不对，这不是入戏。这是我纯粹到像玻璃塔的路德维希，他在咬我。他认为我不需要亲吻和爱抚。他认为我亵渎了他。现在他把玻璃塔弄坏，可我才爬上一半，他弄坏下方的所有楼梯，没有路可退了。

他是真的在咬我。

先前他都没有真的打我！

我又开始蹬他。现在我即看不见又不能动，我只能蹬他了。我很无助，我被蒙在蒸笼似的，冒热气的的线衫里，我在自己的呼吸趋近窒息，趋近神志不清。但在上方，张裂的纤维缝隙中，亮光告诉我这一切都是真实的。我的脚趾擦过他的下腹，那儿有粗糙的体毛，再往下则是——痛！他又抓住我的腿，把它摆作难度极高的姿态压在胸口。从他与我相贴的裆部我感受到了他的炙热。他硬了，他正硬着，已经硬了。我自以为是入戏的non con，现在要发生了。这不可能是演戏，这是non con。可我不能与他这样做下去。他没有顾及我的任何感受，他的行为是粗暴的、无礼的、和情趣不沾边的。他甚至一句话也没有与我说。我只感受到恐惧和屈辱。

“这是在开玩笑……”大脑一片空白，我连抵抗的力量也没有了。我的眼泪快要溢出，眼眶灼热。我庆幸他看不见我的脸。“别这样，”我说，最后一次好言好语地自我劝诫，“为什么要这样对待我？我想过无数次我们上床的场景，但不能是这样。”

他正在解我的衬衣纽扣。现在，它们全都开了。

我的衬衣敞开着，我的身体也敞开着。

“求你。”我说，我的泪终于落下来了。

在这最后一句台词之后，束缚被解开了。简短的解释和安慰后，我才被说服这的确是场闹剧。路德维希安抚着我，熟识的后辈又回来了。可我不要。我受到了惊吓。我不要与他拥抱。我先看了看自己的锁骨，竟没有出血也没有留淤痕；我的手腕也好好的。可是不行，我受到了惊吓。他要检查我前胸的伤，我连忙合紧衬衣。

“让我看看有没有淤青。突然倒下去，我吓坏了。”路德维希诚恳地跪在我面前。他仍没有穿上那个套头衫，裸露的胸腹肌肉让我无法生气。汗珠在起伏的轮廓闪光，似明媚日照下的覆雪群山。我勉为其难地敞开，不，干脆脱掉衣服。他小心翼翼地触碰我。还好没什么事，只有两处很小面积的淤青，胸口也完全不痛了。他的动作很克制，连乳//头附近的皮肤都没有触摸。

“如果不是你抓到我的脚我怎么会摔那么惨。”检查完了，该检查完了，我也不穿衣服了。我瞪着他。

“是，是，我想抓的是你的腰，但是太暗了。对不起，都是我的错。你打回来吧。别打脸。”路德维希抬起双手作投降状。我不想和小孩儿一般计较。我只用轻蔑的斜视瞟他：“既然吓坏了为什么还要演下去？你怎么对哥哥我就可以做到这么过分？”

路德维希的脸竟然红了。可是我现在不想相信他的任何话和表情了。他就是个演员，什么都装的出来。我好生气。

他小声说：“我以为你喜欢这样？”

“什么！？”我受到了惊吓。我的心不安地跳着。我猛然想起我loft里其他的文章。仅凭我发给他的那个文件——只要他稍加搜索，就能看到所有的，关于Francis和Ludwig的有各种奇奇怪怪情节的文章！

我现在不能理他了。我得先去看我的主页。果然，我被//日loft了。有个狂热的新粉，给我所有的该tag分类的文章都点满了小红心和小蓝手。这必然就是“对角色和场景有独到见解”的路德维希。

完蛋了，这个晚上我被承认了。

“想不到你也看轻小说家的黄色文学。”我一边不动声色地补上文中缺失的部分，一边用手掌试着脸颊的温度。太烫了。现在再看这些字，我感觉脸太烫了。路德维希建议我只写他开口前的那部分，因为那会是观众想看到的non con心理，而后面的部分则太残酷了（所以，他到底是出于何居心在被我识破后又真的来这一出？）。因而我忍不住又补充道：“……而且还研究读者心理这么透彻。”

他一本正经地说：“不需要多努力研究的。我当你的读者很久了。但我没有在此类博客注册账户的习惯。直到今天我看到这篇文字。”

“这篇文字。”我皱着眉，把笔记本合上了。我感觉到气氛变得怪异，我预感有坏事即将发生。

“地下抵抗分子自白说，他唯有被SS军官完全承认才会向其伸出爱的橄榄枝。”路德维希却极认真在手机屏幕上划到那一行给我看。

“我不要看。”我扭头。

“那让你摸摸我的头发吧。大家都喜欢这个造型。”路德维希在我面前俯身低头。


End file.
